Meant to be
by LovelyPrincessUsako
Summary: Summary: AU What if the Doctor had a wife in Gallifrey? The Doctor thought his wife was dead but what if she had regenerated and then used a fob watch? Rose always had a fob watch in her pocket, but she never remembers getting it. How will the Doctor react when Rose opens the watch? Post The Satan Pit. Rose/Doctor. AU Series 2 and 3. Ratings might change.
1. Prologue

Meant to be

Summary: AU What if the Doctor had a wife in Gallifrey? What if she didn't die in the Time War, but had regenerated and then used a fob watch to make herself human? Rose always had a watch in her pocket, but she never remembers getting it. How will the Doctor react when Rose opens the watch? Post The Satan Pit. Rose/Doctor

NOTE: By the way the Doctor and Rose are in an established relationship, they got together after the Idiot's Lantern.

* * *

**Prologue**

Rose was currently in her room and she was flitting through her clothes, trying to find the perfect one. The Doctor had promised that they would go to a nice and peaceful planet for once. This one apparently was deemed paradise and it was currently their ninth date.

They had been officially going out for 3 weeks now. And it had started ever since their dealings with the Wire. Oh for Rose it wasn't a new news, that she loved the Doctor. Heck she realized this way before he even regenerated, that her feelings ran deep for the Doctor. But up until now, she had thought his feelings for her were purely platonic. However it was after their encounter in the 50s did the Doctor openly expressed his feelings and since then he has been more open.

She smiled as she thought about their previous dates. Though she was looking forward to their next visit to her mother, the fact that she was now officially in a relationship with the Doctor, she was excited to let her know. Though the Doctor didn't share the same enthusiasm, he is still afraid of her mother and about her infamous Tyler slap.

Her eye caught a pretty black dress, hidden under her signature pink hoodie and she pulled the hoodie off but as soon as she did that, something fell out of it. Startled she looked down and saw an old watch, it looked like a golden fob watch.

Rose blinked in surprise and held it up. The fob watch fell out of her hoodie pocket. But she had never seen it before. Confused she stared at it and held it close.

How could she not remember how she got it? Where did it come from?

Slowly, slight memories started to trigger about the watch when suddenly it slammed down and her mind became blank.

In a daze, Rose put down the watch on the side table beside her bed and her eyes went back towards the dress. She immediately forgot about the watch. She picked up the dress and left the room. Never noticing that the watch had glowed when she had held it and then it stopped after she left it.


	2. Chapter 1

I was very close to deleting this fic but I have been hit by inspiration so here it is! An Update!

Prepare for Angst cause its all about to go downhill, because the dreaded episode of series 2 is about to strike.

P.S. The Doctor 'lost' his wife aka Rose, even before the first episode of Doctor Who Classic. He lost his wife even before his first ever regeneration.

* * *

**Meant To Be**

Chapter 2

Doctor sighed as he contently stared at Rose's sleeping face. He couldn't help but caress her flawless cheek. He smiled when she leaned against his touch. Even in her sleep, he seemed to recognize him. He protectively wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer towards him. Things had been great for the past few months, ever since he gave in to his feelings for Rose. Well, gave in would be a better term. He cracked because of the fear of almost losing her again.

It broke him to see Rose's beautiful face gone. He had never felt such a relief when he saw Rose's face back. It was just then the Doctor decided to give in and stop ignoring his feelings. He knew what he felt for Rose was anything but platonic. He had fallen for her. He loved her even in his previous incarnation but after regeneration he learned to control his affection for her. He had even tried pushing her away, for her own good but it hadn't work.

He need her too much. He knew that he shouldn't make Rose waste her life on him, she need someone normal, who would love her and age with her. He knew it was wrong to keep her away from the normal life that she deserved and yearned for, but he was a selfish creature. She became his salvation, she balmed his wounds so soon after the war. He wouldn't let her go.

He knew that her life is short, soon he would lose her, whether to danger or the short human life span, he would lose her. But for now he simply wanted to live with her. Atleast when the storm comes, then he would have these memories to balm his wounds. Because he knew there was a storm coming, he had felt it, and he was afraid, _very_ afraid.

His hold on her waist tightened again.

His eyes went back to her face again. It amazed him just how much control she had over him and she didn't even have any idea at all. Ever since he had lost _her,_ he didn't think he would ever fall again. Not since he lost his bond mate. He was pretty close to Sarah Jane but he had never came as close to loving anyone like Seraphina. That is until Rose.

It sometimes surprised him just how much Rose was like Seraphina. She exhibited the same traits, natural warmth that Seraphina had. It was why he had fallen for her in the first place. Time Lords, his people weren't much emotional. He was the outcast for that reason, he did not see other creatures are lowly and he felt more than his people did. Seraphina was different, she radiated of emotions and that's what attracted him. However, it was that quality of hers that made her disliked amongst his kind and what ultimately took her away.

Out of all the regrets he had (and he had _many_) the biggest one was his failure to protect his wife.

His eyes darkened, he may have failed her but he would protect Rose. Before he had been a naive fool, now he was experienced and he wouldn't let anything happen to her, not unless he can help it. When he heard Rose's breathing change, he looked back at her and smiled when he saw her opening her eyes.

Rose blinked a while to clear the cobwebs and then smiled when she saw those familiar brown eyes again.

"Hi," said Rose

The Doctor returned the smile as his eyes brightened instantly.

Rose then suddenly remembered something and got out of the bed. When the Doctor looked at her confused, Rose rolled her eyes.

"You forgot didn't you?" said Rose as she folded her arms.

When the Doctor, speechlesly looked at her blankly, Rose rolled her eyes again. Figures, out of all the things he could remember, this he would forget.

"Mom, you promised me that today we'd go back home to visit mom. You said that yesterday, remember?"

At the prospect of meeting Jackie Tyler, the Doctor groaned in horror. When he had agreed to take Rose, he had hoped that she would forget or decide against it but it seems she still remembered.

"Really? I can think of better places to go or rather better _things _to do than visit Jackie Tyler," said the Doctor as he got out of bed and leaned towards her.

But Rose knew him very well now and walked backwards.

"You're not distracting me like that again mister. We are going to visit mom. Besides I have to give her the bazoolium that we picked up in that asteroid market thingy," said Rose looking at him.

The Doctor opened his mouth to correct her and tell her the correct name of the place they visited but when he saw the mischevious glint in Rose's eyes and her smile, he realized he was being toyed with.

"All of time and space in the world and you want to go Powell Estate. Fine, lets go," he said with mock grumpiness which Rose understood and she smiled. She caught his suit lapels, pulled him down and gave him a kiss. When she pulled away, she ran out the bedroom with a spring on her step. The Doctor smiled and followed her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Note**: Rose's **_Gallifreyan_** name is 'Seraphina'.

Here is the third chapter, it's a very short but after this chapter the story kicks off.

* * *

**Meant to be**

**Chapter 2**

_24 hours later_

Torchwood

As soon as Rose materialized, she screamed. Pete let go off her instantly, regret evident in his eyes. Jackie, although she looked relieved to see her daughter she immediately stopped when she noticed the state Rose was in. Rose immediately ran towards the white wall and started banging against it.

"Take me back! Take me back!" She repeatedly kept banging the wall while hysterically crying.

However the wall did not magically open. It was solid and closed. The wall between the two dimensions was sealed off.

"Rose sweetie..." trailed Jackie, trying to calm her but Rose did not hear a word Jackie was uttering. She kept on banging relentlessly.

Pete cautiously approached Rose and hesitantly laid his hand on her shoulder but instantly Rose pulled away from his reach. She looked at him with wounded eyes and anger in it. Pete flinched back in surprise but the anger in her eyes grew.

"You did this," she said it vehemently.

With tears in her eyes, she ran out of the room. Jackie looked broken at Rose's reaction. She did get her daughter back but not in the state she wanted.

* * *

Two months, it had been two months since she lost will to live. She wasn't suicidal but she was a ghost of the person she had been.

After what had happened, she had moved out of the Tyler Mansion. She couldn't stand to be there.

The irony wasn't lost on her. Before she would have given up anything just to get this, a family with her father present. She even brought reapers on Earth to achieve it but now, now that she had it, she didn't want it. She would do anything to get back the Doctor.

Another reason she didn't want to live together in the Tyler Mansion because of the recent development. Unconsciously she placed her on her stomach. As soon as she did that, she felt a wave of affection washing over her telepathically. She smiled at that, a genuine smile. This was the only thing that kept her going, her daughter, _their _daughter. She knew it was a she because of her daughter's telepathic connection. Although she was sad that the Doctor will never know, atleast she had a part off him to keep going.

She would tell her mom but not just now. For now, she wanted to keep this piece of Doctor to herself. Sighing she laid on her bed of her current apartment. The presence of her daughter's mind was really comforting.

It was just then, while she was basking in the presence of her daughter, that her eyes went on the watch sitting on top of her bedside table. At this she frowned.

That watch, she had always had it as long as she could remember but the strangest part was, she didn't even ever remember carrying them or how to get them. She squinted her eyes at it. It seemed to glow bright. She then felt her daughter reacting to it, strongly. Rose then became even more confused, why would her daughter react to a watch?

It was then she noticed that the watch could be opened. Taking a deep breath, she opened the fob watch.


	4. Chapter 3

**Meant to be**

**Notes: **Just a recap, The Doctor thought Seraphina (Rose) 'died' when he was in his original form. It was before the start of Classic Who. Susan was the Doctor's and Seraphina's granddaughter. It was also the reason why Seraphina wasn't with the First Doctor to travel with him, because he thought she was dead.

P.S. Kaelum and Araina are my creations. They don't exist in Canon-Who.

**Rose (currently) is in her 4th incarnation.**

* * *

_Previously_

_She then felt her daughter reacting to it, strongly. Rose then became even more confused, why would her daughter react to a watch?_

_It was then she noticed that the watch could be opened. Taking a deep breath, she opened the fob watch._

* * *

Chapter 3

Blinding golden light showered Rose. Pain shot through her and every cell in her body seemed energized. In her head she heart echoes of heartsbeats, beating away like drums. Telepathically, she felt her daughter trying to comfort her but Rose couldn't concentrate on her now. The light from the watch vanished and it fell from Rose's hand. Carelessly it fell on the bed side table but Rose didn't care, she didn't even notice it.

She felt dazed and confused. To calm herself down, she placed her hand on her chest but then froze up. Because she could feel two hearts beating, not just one. At this she became alarmed and her eyes went wide. It was then long, forgotten memories hit her. Memories she didn't even know that had existed came back. Human, she wasn't human, not all the time.

Rose...no that wasn't right, it wasn't the right name, it was Seraphina. That was her name. It was all coming back. Growing up in Gallifrey, her biological parents, her three brothers and the Doctor. Her Theta, she had met him in the first year of Academy. She also remembered their bonding ceremony. She also remembered being the outcast. In fact, the Doctor, her Doctor was the only one who completely understood her and loved her. Even her parents saw her as the black sheep because of how emotional she was. Her brothers, aside from Kaelum, did not like her that much either. Infact, from what she vaguely remember, it was Kaelum who protected her. God if it wasn't for him, she would really be dead.

She remembered it clearly now. It was her and the Doctor twentieth anniversary when it happened. She was waiting for him when Araina came to visit. She had never liked Araina but she was Koschei's sister so she never said anything. After all Koschei was a good friend of theirs so she didn't mind, but she had always been wary of Araina. Neither Koschei or Theta knew but she knew that Araina often had a crush on Theta so they evidently did not get alog. Which was why she had been surprised that Araina came to visit her, when it occurred. Araina set their house on fire, leaving her in it. She shivered as she remembered the burning. It wasn't pleasant. But Kaelum was there, he had heard her mental anguish and came, he got her out of the house but it had been too late. The burns were to much and she regenerated. But since she was so much in pain she couldn't control her regeneration, she instead regenerated into a baby. Kaelum then used the chameleon arch to turn her into a human in that body and had transported her to London, where she got adopted by Jackie and Pete.

Her memories of the past and the future blended together. Although she was grateful to her brother for saving her, anger took control. The Doctor had told her that his wife died, which meant that Kaelum hadn't told him. He had lied to her husband. She didn't understand why Kaelum had done it, why had he abandoned her on Earth? Why did he lie to the Doctor? She wanted answer, she was burning for it but she knew she would now never know because Gallifrey was gone.

It was then it hit her, her planet was gone. Suddenly tears filled her eyes and she fell on her knees. Everyone was dead. Before when she was human, she sympathised when the Doctor but now the pain hit her because of her true identity. Her children and Susan were also gone. She was close to a break down but when she felt the stress coming from her daughter telepathically. At this she immediately composed herself.

She won't break down now. The only consolation she had was that atleast the Doctor survived. God knows how she would have dealt with it otherwise. It was then the craziness of the situation hit her. She had turned into a baby, became human, stranded in 21st century Earth and yet years later she still ran into her Doctor. As if that wasn't surprising enough, she fell for him again. But now that she gained her old memories back, she wasn't even in the right universe to let him know. She knew how much guilt he felt, few days before she got trapped in this universe he had told to her about his wife and how guilty he felt for not being there for her. He had told her he telepathically felt her pain. She wanted to let him know now but it wasn't possible. Her eyes turned fierce and determination filled her.

Smiling she placed her hand ontop of her stomach.

"We will find way back to your father and give him the surprise of his life."

* * *

Well Rose definitely went through a rollercoaster of emotions, what did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad?

Please comment and let me know!


End file.
